


To lose it all | But in the end | It doesn't even matter

by mithborien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien





	To lose it all | But in the end | It doesn't even matter

Hermione Granger lays out battle plans like they’re essays flowing from an inked quill in her palm. It’s easy to apply textbook tactics and Arithmancy solutions to a situation mapped out on paper. Easy to consider actions and reactions, divine a logical conclusion, simple to deduce an attack plan amid defence strategies when she has space to breath and think.

Her leg is still healing. She can still feel the fractures in the bone that make it impossible for her to walk. She may never fully recover so she sits here and plans.

There are worse things she could do.

***

Ronald Weasley waits among the trees, the dark night closing in around him. He can hear the crackle of underbrush that speaks of creatures in the night and the other members of his team who are moving into position. He has a wand up his sleeve, a knife down his boot and a battle plan mapped out in his head. Ahead there’s a house with Death Eaters that he’s been assigned to take out.

He doesn’t know what’s so important about this mission and his team doesn’t ask. They just wait and watch.

There are worse things he could do.

***

Harry Potter sits among the refuse of a disused alley, wand broken beside him, blood dripping from his mouth. His best friend is somewhere killing Death Eaters while his other best friend is planning the tactics that will be used. His heart is beating arrhythmically against his chest and he seems to be having trouble breathing.

He doesn’t know why it had to be him of all people, why he was destined to do this task but somehow, with the body of Voldemort cooling beside him, he supposes it doesn’t really matter now.

There are worse things he could’ve done.


End file.
